The Loveless Child
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kagome's heart is shattered when she hears her parents are splitting up, her dad taking SOuta, but no one wants her...what did she do to deserve this? Who will be there to rescue her out of the clutches of dispare? R+R
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this fic may be somewhat sad and depressing, Gomen. But there's also going to be alot of compassion and love.  
Just be patient.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The Loveless Child  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kagome's parents had been fighting for quite some time, and tonight-well, let's just say they wouldn't be  
fighting anymore.  
  
  
She quietly crept down the stairs, for no reason in particular. Her paren't yelling was loud enough to cover up any noises she would have made.  
  
  
She sat on the steps and listened closely to what they were arguing about this time.  
  
  
*Crash!* A beer bottle flew up against the wall.  
  
  
"Who is she?!"  
  
  
"She who?"  
  
  
  
"You know exactly who I am talking about! Don't play stupid with me!"  
  
  
  
"SHE WHO!?" her dad yelled. "I should be asking you who is HE!"  
  
  
  
"tHERE IS NO HE OTHER THAN YOU, OR WHAT USED TO BE YOU! I HAVE TO CARE FOR OUR CHILD   
SO I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A LIFE, UNLIKE YOU WHO DATES EVERY WHORE IN TOWN!" her mother yelled.  
  
  
Kagome sat there listening on the steps crying. Her tears soon engulfed her vision, and she   
tried to be quiet, soothing her sobs.  
  
  
"I'm leaving!" her father spat angrily. He went to walk into the room, followed by her mother,  
but he wouldn't let her in. Instead, he slammed her bone-spurred foot in the door.  
  
  
"You son of a-!" she yelled, tossing another bottle at the door.  
She could hear laughter from inside the room.  
  
  
Kagome's attention was then turned to her brother.  
  
  
"Oneechan? What's going on?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
  
Kagome tried to hide her tears and sandess. "It's nothing Souta, go back to bed." she said, picking the boy up and toting him back to his room.  
She tucked the covers around him tightly.  
  
  
"Goodnight Souta."  
  
  
"Good night Kagome." he smiled, and drifted off into a dream world filled with joy, bliss, and happiness.  
  
  
Kagome quietly closed the door and walked back to her perch on the steps.  
  
  
She looked from where she was sitting into the living room. There stood her father with bags in hand.  
  
  
"I'll be back for Souta in the morning." he said angrily.  
  
  
Kagome's lip started to tremble. They were being split apart! God knows when she'd see her brother again!  
  
  
Her mother spoke up, Kagome wished it offered some hope for them to stay together, "And you'll take Kagome too!"  
  
  
"No I won't! If she's anything like you, I don't even want her as my daughter!"  
  
  
Kagome's eyes flowed with tears. Her father hated her? What did she do? What happened to make him hate her so much?  
  
  
"I -" she heard her mom start to say. 'Please mom, please let it be something good!' kagome cried to herself.  
"I don't want the brat either!"  
  
  
Kagome's heart snapped into. She couldn't take it anymore. She'd much rather have died at birth than heard this.  
  
  
"Then you should have had the abortion like I told you to when we found out!"  
  
  
Kagome couldn't take anymore. She ran to her room, grabbing an old backpack, a few clothes and   
hygene products, and went for her money.  
  
  
"Great...this should get me a train ticket somehwere." she thought as she counted it out.  
  
  
Now all there was to do was wait for her mom to go to sleep.  
  
  
She sat and thought during that short time. She wanted to take Souta with her, but she didn't know where she'd be going, and she knew it would be dangerous.  
She didn't want to risk her brother getting hurt, or worse...and atleast he was loved by them...she wasn't.  
  
  
She cried softly, and reached for a tissue on her nightstand. Why didn't they love her?  
  
  
Her thoughts were then inturrupted by her mother's door slamming closed. Pefect! All   
there is now is to get the food and run!   
  
  
She quickly tiptoed down stairs and grabbed a few things, then pulled her housekey out of her pocket.  
"I'll keep this for future purposes..." she sighed. She then quickly slipped out the door, but not unseen.  
  
  
WHen the door was closed, Souta stood where she had, crying. "Kagome.....why?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued, possibly. 


	2. A Semi Success Before Dawn

In the cold air of night, Kagome ran through her back yard, seeing as it was not too close to any roads for her to be seen,  
and she knew it was a short cut, but to what?   
She was blinded with her salty tears, her body still trembling with her fear and saness, the thought of what she heard ringing in her ears, and the   
idea of leaving Souta behind tugging at her heart.  
  
'I'll go back to get him, once I have a place to live....' she thought, hoping it would happen that way.  
  
  
Her vision still blinded with her tears, she stopped to catch her breath. She wiped away the tears,  
and looked to see where she was. 'Crap! I'm still on my family's property, and it's almost dawn!'  
  
  
Thoughts of terror ran through her mind about how mad her mother would be, but why does she care where Kagome is?  
She doesn't love her anyway!  
  
  
Her eyes were flooded more, but she had to keep running, she couldn't stop just to be caught and grounded for eternity by a woman  
she had known as her mother, but who didn't love her like the daughter she was.  
  
  
"I gotta keep going!" she cried, her body now becoming more tired than before, but she woudln't give up until she was completely off and away from her family's  
property.  
  
  
She ran for what seemed like ages, until she came to a familiar sight. "THE TRAIN STATION!" she cried in relief. She had made it!  
She wasn't on her family's property anymore! And on top of that, she had made it to the train station! All before the break of dawn too!  
  
  
She was happy about her semi-success, but she knew this was only the beginning-her normal life had been thrown in the gutter,  
along with the love for her parents, but of course, her love for Souta remained.  
'Souta, I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can.' she thought, shedding one last single tear.  
  
  
She stepped up to the counter. "One please, to Tokyo Japan." she said, handing the woman her money, and in return,  
received a ticket.  
  
  
"Hmm...the train doesn't leave for another five minutes...I guess I can board anyways...and go to sleep..or try to."  
And with that, she climbed on the train, setting down her bag beside her, laying her head on it.  
  
Sleep well, Kagome, you'll need it. Your next few months are going to be filled with joy, bliss, happiness, anger, grief,  
and sorrow. You're soul is going to go through living hell, so my child, rest now, for your journey awaits! 


	3. Kouga

Kagome sat on the train seat, setting her bag beside her. Her arm had long ago gotten sore and weak from holding it.  
She was thankful to finally be able to put it down.  
"Excuse me, miss.." came a stern voice. "Where are you going?"  
"I don't need to tell you." she said cooly, never looking up.  
"I am heading to Tokyo, on business." ok, now she finally gave in, looking up to see a handsome business man, not much older than her.  
"Uh..."  
"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kougha W."  
"Pplease to meet you. I am Kagome."  
"I have never seen another jakunen bishoujo such as yourself." he said, making her fair complextion turn crimson.  
"Arigato."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arriving at Tokyo train station  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kagome, we're here." Kouga said gently nudging the exhausted girl.  
"Already...?"  
"Hai."  
"Arigatu.." she said wiping the sleep from her bloodshot eyes and walking off the train.  
"Kagome, wait! Let me go with you! If you've never been here before, Tokyo is a very dangerous city!"  
"No thanks! I can take care of myself. Ja ne!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga is right-Tokyo is a dangerous city! 


	4. Weird Inscriptions and a Lilac Light

Kagome scrambled out of the train station attempting to get away from Kouga.  
"Wait!" he called out.  
"Don't have time!" she said, not bothering to look back. 'Man, I gotta get away from him!' She quickly ran through the station and out of it, not pausing once to take a breath.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OUTSIDE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She stopped near a pay phone to catch her breath. 'Maybe...I should call to check on Souta..I can't...atleast not until I find somewhere to stay.'  
"Miss Kagome!" she heard from behind.  
'Oh gods NO!' she said, attempting to hide quickly. Ah! The restuarant! She quickly ducked inside as Kouga ran by. *phew* 'That was close.' she said, walking out of the restuarant and she noticed some woods nearby.  
"Maybe I can find an old barn or something to stay in for awhile." she said as she walked accross the parkinglot and into the woods.  
"Man, it's dark in here.....It's probably even darker at niI-" she ran into a rather large tree. "Oh, thank goodness! Wait, what's this?" she asked, putting her index finger just below an inscription. She quickly read it off.  
"She who bears the Shikon No Tama, and returns to Inuyasha's Tree on the night of the full Moon, shall be re-united with those she loves. So says the book of fate." She stood back for a moment. "That's weird....I mean, I've never heard of the Shikon no Tama." she said, and started walking further.  
The sun started to set in the cloudless sky. "Hmm...not long before dark. I only have a couple of minutes seeing time before I'm stuck for the night. Hey! There's an old Shrine just ahead!" she said, quickly running to it and inside.   
"This will do nicely. Even though it's not alot, it has potential." she smiled, setting down her backpack and resting her arm.  
"Oh, it has a place to build a fire." she smiled. She left the shrine long enough to gather some fire wood and rocks to use as a barrier. "This should do it."  
She quickly pulled out some matches she had brought for just such an emergency, lighting the wood, then returning to her pack to pull out a can of pre-made ramen and a bowl to warm it up over the fire in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After she ate....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stepped out of the hut to gaze into the sky, and possibly walk to the pay phone to call Souta.  
"Hey, there's a full moon out." she smiled. "It sure is beautiful." She walked a little further, back to 'Inuyasha's Tree' as it was called in the inscription, and for some odd reason, she was drawn to it.  
"Hey, what's this?" she said, noticing a hole that had been covered with what was now rotting wood. She stepped on the wood, breaking it into. "Erie." she said, looking down into it. "H.....hey! WH-what's happening?!" she yelled, as a lilac light engulfed her, drawing her into the hole.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
